Runaway
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Lux Hopkins is a hunter from birth until she gets bitten. Her family wants to use her as an experiment and see how moon children react to certain things, but that's the last thing she wants. So she escapes from England to California to live with an estranged aunt and meets up with other moon children who teach her that it's not that bad to be a werewolf...
1. Chapter 1

**The only thing I own is Lux, her family, and the plot. I have links to Lux and her clothes on my profile if you want to go check those out as well. **

* * *

I tightened up the laces of my boots before I stepped into the woods. The last thing I wanted was to trip over loose laces and scare my prey away. I had to prove to my father that I was a good hunter so he wouldn't ship me off. I wanted to stay here with him and my mum; I wanted my life to stay the same.

I pushed my plait behind my shoulders so it wouldn't be slapping me in the face. I tightened my grip of the knife I had in my hand and crept into the woods. I was alone and on the hunt, I needed to find at least one moon child or I wasn't welcome home; my mother had made that clear.

I knew the path of the rogue moon children well enough to walk along it. I stepped over the branches and around the water as to not alert them. I was walking quietly when I heard the splash of water and saw the moon child.

He was crouched beside a river with his hands in it. I knew he wasn't bathing so he had to be trying to get a drink. I held my knife in my hand tighter and positioned my body to throw the blade at him. I let it fly and it hit its mark right in his calf, making running away nearly impossible.

He turned around to face me and when he did, I saw the animosity in his eyes. His face was contorted to look canine and his hair was matted. He was a moon child that hadn't had a home in months if not years.

"You're a wee lil lass out here in these big ole woods. Why are ye out on yer own?" he asked with a Scottish lilt to his words.

"I don't have to worry about something like you hurting me because I'm stronger than you are. I'm a hunter and you're just a monster," I mocked, twirling my other knife between my fingers. "I could just slit your throat right now and that would be it for you, mutt."

"That would mean that ye get blood all over yer pretty little clothes. Are ye really going to do that?" he was seriously mocking me like I didn't have a knife pressed against his throat.

I pushed the blade harder and saw blood blossom out on either side of it. "I could end your pathetic existence right now and you're making jokes. Are you stupid?"

Before I could even move the blade the man had me on my back. His face was contorted again. his fangs were glistening, and his eyes were red. He bent over and sank his teeth into my side, making pain explode all over my body.

I forced my eyes open in time to see the man pull away with blood dripping down his face and a morbid smile stretching his lips. The pain in my side was incredible and I couldn't seem to make myself stand up. He pulled the knife out of his calf and shoved it through my arm and into the forest floor, leaving it as he walked away from me.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light beating down on my face. A chill rushed over my skin and I realized I was naked from the waist up. I tried to move my hands to cover my chest but they were strapped down to the table underneath me.

"Lux, you're awake. I found you in the woods some time earlier and you were bleeding profusely from your side. After we cleaned you up, we saw that it was indeed a bite from a moon child. You're going to become a monster like they are," he said, tracing his fingers over the wound that was still unpatched on my side.

"Daddy, what are you going to do with me? I don't understand what's going on," I said, my voice was weaker than I wanted, but I was too scared to control it.

"You know it's against the code for us to let you live now that you've been bitten. We're going to watch over you for the next few days and see how you react to different stimuli, and then on the full moon we're going to kill you," my mother said, her voice void of emotions. "It's going to be a great experimentation on ways to terminate moon children."

My parents, the people who were supposed to love me more than anything in the world, were going to torture me. I expected them to kill me or let me bleed out, but never for them to "experiment" on me like I was some lab rat.

I knew I had to figure out some way to escape from here. I wasn't exactly a genius, but I figured I could find a way out of the room. All I had to do was figure out how to break the restraints keeping me to the table. After they left, I started taking in my surroundings and potential weapons.

The restraints were steel and around both my wrists along with my ankles. I wiggled around a little bit and felt that I still had on my cargo pants and my boots. That meant that I had one of my knives still stashed in one of the pocket, or at least I hope I did. I moved a little bit more and felt the metal hit the table underneath me.

Yes, it's still there! Now all I had to do was figure out a way to break free of the restraints. I wasn't a very large girl in size or build, I was willowy and sinewy. Then again I had just gotten bitten by a moon child, which meant I had the strength of one.

I yanked my arm really hard and pulled it straight out of the restraint. I stilled them so they didn't make any noise before bending over to pull the ones on my ankles off. I needed to get out of here fast before they came back.

I looked around for my shirt and bra and found them lying on the floor with a cut from seam to seam. I groaned and pulled on one of the gowns lying on the table next to the bed. When I was covered, I got the knife out of my pocket and clutched it in my hand. If someone came at me, I wasn't afraid to strike out. I'd killed moon children, and the people her were no different now. It was all about survival, except my enemy was the people here instead of moon children.

I walked through the halls quietly, barely even breathing, as I tried to find an exit. I'd only been in the testing facility a handful of times and didn't really know my way around. I held the knife and snuck through, my body tensed for a fight the entire time.

I found a door that was marked exit and ran through it. I heard the alarms going off, but I ran as fast and hard as I could. I ignored the stinging pain in my stomach and the blood soaking my gown, I had to get to our house. I needed to pack a bag and head somewhere that wasn't here.

I broke in through a window on the bottom floor and ran up to my room. I threw some clothes into my backpack before going back downstairs. I went through my mom and dad's things, taking all the money I found and shoving it into my bag as I went. When I was grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom, I heard the crunch of gravel outside and knew that they were home. I ignored the weirdness of being able to hear such quiet sounds and ran out the back door, disappearing into the woods.

I knew my way around them better than my parents and all their men. I was always the one that volunteered to go hunting in the woods. It was weird to be the one that they were hunting now, and I felt an odd sense of shame at what I'd done. Man, my way of thinking was changing fast.

Once I was satisfied that I was far away from them, I took out the first aid stuff. I took off the blood drenched gown and saw that my side has already started healing itself. I marveled at it for a minute, it was yet another one of the weird things that went along with becoming a moon child. I put a big bandage over it and a bra over my chest, pulling a shirt and hoodie on as I went.

* * *

I kept along the road and made it into town quicker than I'd anticipated. The first thing I had to do was get out of here. I had to go as far away as I possibly could to stay safe, or alive. I'd heard my dad talk about a sister that had moved to America when she was snubbed for choosing to not be a hunter like her family. Maybe I could go be with her.

I wracked my brain for a location and a _Beacon Hills _came to mind. That was all I had to go on so I had to do it. I went into an airport and got a ticket, using most of the money that I'd stolen to do it.

I got on the plane and didn't look back. I wasn't just running for my life, I was also getting a new one.

* * *

**I'll incorporate the Teen Wolf characters in the next few chapters, I promise.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a link to Lux's clothes on my profile now, just copy the link and paste it in the address bar. None of my links are direct ones, they look weird on my profile. I hope this is helpful to anyone trying to view them :)**

* * *

The plane ride was longer than I thought it would be, but it gave me time to think about everything that had happened. I was becoming the very thing that I'd been trained since birth to kill. How was I going to live my life like that? Then there was the off chance that my Aunt didn't even live in Beacon Hills, but I had to hope she did. There wasn't any other options for me; it was this or being homeless.

After the plane landed, I got off and tried to figure out how I was going to fine Penelope. It was like I could do an internet search for her or anything. Or could I… Everyone who was anyone had a Facebook page or something of those means.

I typed her name into the search bar and leafed through the hits. I ended up finding her name on one of the pages the Beacon Hills Urban Art Museum. She was one of the most contributing artists of the entire museum.

I saw a home address down below a picture of her and figured that should be where I started. I flagged down a cab and told them the address that was on her page. I exchanged my pounds for American dollars at the airport so I gave him the money I owed him before getting out.

I walked into the apartment complex and stopped at the front desk. The woman sitting there looked up at me, and I saw her eyes get bigger when she took in my appearance. I'm sure I was a mess, I mean; I did run through the woods for my life not once but twice.

"I need to talk to my Aunt Penelope," I said, acting like I was just another face. "It's about a very important family matter."

"Miss Hopkins said that all of her family was dead and she was the only one left," she said skeptically.

"She and my father have been estranged for some odd years now, and I guess I am too now," I said, but I saw that her skepticism was still there. "Ma'am, I know that this sounds crazy, but it's true. I don't have anywhere else to go; she's the only family that I have left now."

That sparked something behind her eyes and she punched a few buttons on the keyboard. "She's on the top floor in the loft. Just hit the twelve and it'll take you upstairs to her apartment."

I thanked her and clutched the straps of my backpack in my hands as I walked over to the elevator. I pushed the button and made my way upstairs to Penelope's apartment. I took a deep breath before walking up to her door and knocking on it.

The door pulled open and a woman that had her red hair pinned on top of her head with chopsticks. She looked at me for a minute before shutting the door in my face. I huffed before knocking on the door again but without manners this time. Screw being polite, I was on a mission.

"I don't want anything to do with you or your family. I left it for a reason," she said through the thick oak. "Just go on back home and act like you never found me."

"They're after me, they want to kill me! I don't have anywhere else to go, I need you!" I said, putting all my cards on the table. "Please don't make me go back to them. I don't want to die yet."

I heard her sigh before she opened the door and pulled me inside. "Tell me what you're talking about. If this is some sort of trap, I swear to god that I'm going to kick your ass."

"I was out in the woods hunting moon children when I ended up getting bit. They had me restrained to a table and they were going torture me until the full moon and then they were going to kill me. I had nowhere else to go, but I guess if it's a big problem I can leave," I sighed, turning to walk out of the loft.

"You're becoming a moon child? Are you being serious because if you're not then I'll still kick your ass, niece or not," she said, but she seemed a little more understanding.

I lifted up my hoodie and tank top to show her the bandage that was stuck to my side. It had blood seeping through it a little bit still, but it didn't really hurt anymore. I pulled the bandage off of it to show her the teeth imprints on my side.

"You really were bitten, weren't you?" she asked, touching the newly healed skin.

"Yeah, and I didn't have anywhere else to go, like I said. I really hope that it can be here, but if not I understand. I wouldn't want to get you into any more trouble," I said slowly, chewing on my bottom lip.

"No, you can stay here with me. I'm Penelope and you're Lucinda," she said. "I was in the hospital the day you were born, I held you."

I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her. She held onto me like a tether and I felt her shoulders shaking. She was crying because she'd been without family for so long that it was a relief to have some now. Or at least that's what I told myself.

* * *

I'd never gone to school, my parents always insisted on homeschooling me so I could focus on hunting. Penelope said she didn't mind if I went or not, but it would be a little bit odd if the truancy officer came looking for me. She was close with one of the principal's daughters so getting me enrolled was pretty simple.

I put on a crop top, jean shorts, and a cardigan before starting on my hair and makeup. Thankfully my bite had healed over the weekend and left my skin blemishless. This moon child thing wasn't all that bad. My breakouts had cleared up and my hair was full of volume and shiny.

I pulled my Vans on before grabbing my backpack and heading into the kitchenette. Penelope's loft wasn't exactly large and only had one large room and a bathroom. I slept on the pullout couch while she slept in the bed along the wall. It wasn't ideal, I suppose, but it was better than death or sleeping on a park bench.

"I'm not much of a morning person so I don't really have any breakfast foods. There's some takeout in the fridge, you can eat that or I can give you some money for McDonalds," Penelope said from her place at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. "When you come in, we'll go grocery shopping or something, I don't know."

"That's okay; I have some money left over from the parents. I'm going job hunting later on so I should be back by about four. We'll go shopping then," I said, grabbing an orange. "This is real, right?"

She actually laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, just because I'm an artist doesn't mean I have wax fruits everywhere. I'm not a total basket case yet, I'm saving that for my golden years in the old folks' home."

I laughed again before grabbing the keys to her car. "Are you sure that you're alright with me driving your car? I hate to leave you without any means of transportation."

"It's okay, my friend Jerri comes by and picks me up for work every morning. We're both into carpooling and saving the environment and shit," she answered, gesturing to the clock. "It's almost seven thirty, you'd better get moving."

I nodded and hugged her once more before heading out to her car. The smells and sounds of the city around me started to feel suffocating. My senses were all on hyper drive and it was like my head was going to explode.

I take back everything I said earlier about being a moon child, it sucked assholes.

* * *

**I got a couple favorites\follows, but a couple reviews would be better...**


End file.
